The Gerudo mask
by Zeldafan lover
Summary: Well I had this idea because I'm playing OoT on my 3DS. I'm at the spirit temple right now. I don't normally do TG stories but I like gerudos to much to trash the idea. They are my favorite foe to fight in the game and the tunes that play while you're in the desert are awesome! I hope everyone enjoys because I had a lot of fun writing this one. (Oh Ruto...) Please comment!


Link and Navi were walking through Kakariko Village on Market Day. Market Day is a day of celebration.

The day celebrates Hyrule's long years of peace. On this day people from all over the land and neighboring lands as well, gathered to celebrate, sell their goods, and have a memorable time. There were games for the children, drinks and food for the adults, and fun for all. Link was one of them.

"Hey Link!" Navi said excitedly. Link let out a small groan, Navi and he are good friends but she could get annoying sometimes.

"Come on Link! You have a wallet full of rupees and nothing to do! Let's look around." Navi said as she flew of down the nearest aisle.

Link quickly followed, he wanted to relax and have a good time as much as Navi did. Link and Navi went all over the place.

Link won and other prizes at the games. He did keep a single one for Malon, any other toys he won he gave to any nearby children.

After all he had no use for stuffed animals. The day was wearing on, soon the sun would set and several people would close up their stands soon. Link had looked at everything from Goron blades to Zora fish bone guitars.

There was one place Link and Navi hadn't been to yet though. It was a small aisle of stalls, it doesn't really have a name, but the people down this aisle sold some of the strange and macabre items.

Link wasn't about to miss out on anything so he set off down the row of stalls. Some of the more interesting stands was the hag's from the potion shop. As you might have guessed she was selling potions.

There was love potion which Link clearly didn't need. (Zelda, Malon, Marin, Illia, Saria, and worst of all Ruto.

Dang what does Link do to get them all? Oh, right, he saved all of them.) Link had his fortune told, all the while Navi was saying that fortunes can't be taken seriously.

Link as it turns out wasn't happy with his fortune at all. The fortune teller told him, "ohh! You will soon be ambushed by a lover.

Wait… Not just any lover, a Zora lover!" Link paid her unhappily, he really hoped Navi was right about fortunes.

"Don't worry Link, I'll keep watch for Ruto just in case she was right." Navi said, though Link could have sworn he heard the fairy giggling.

None the less, he was happy Navi would warn him. Ever since he had saved Ruto, the Zora princess had been saying she was Link's wife. Link avoided her wherever and whenever he could.

The next stall was selling cloth, and clothes. The person behind the table was a Sheika, the tall and proud warriors. Link was interested in a heavy woolen cloak, figured he could use it on the cold Hylian winters.

After haggling a little on the price Link walked away with the cloak

. His next stop was the inn where he would stay the night comfortably for once. But before he could get there he was stopped by a stand he hadn't seen before.

It was a mask stand. Zora masks, Goron masks, some weird bird-man mask, and the one that Link liked the most was the Gerudo mask.

This stand had every kind of creature he knew about and a few he had never saw before, all in mask form.

As he ventured closer, a man with a huge smile and fast, jerky movements said to Link, "welcome Link. Please examine my humble wares.

" He said as he gestured to them with his hand. "Link… I don't like this guy. How did he know your name? This seems kinda shady…" Navi said drifting closer to Link so the salesmen wouldn't hear her.

Link didn't seem to care about her feelings on this matter. He was too busy contemplating which one to get Malon and himself.

He figured Malon would like the gerudo mask. He pointed at the mask and the salesmen told him, "for you… Does forty rupees sound fair?"

Link happily handed him forty rupees and was about to pick out another mask for him self when Link heard, "Link!" Navi was the first to react and told Link, "It's Ruto! She's ambushed you! Wait… That fortune teller was right! Crap…"

Link wasn't listening as he grabbed his new gerudo mask and began to run. "Hey wait!" Navi said before flying after her friend.

Ruto following shouting, "Link! I'm your fiancé! I gave you the Zora Sapphire!" For a fish out of water she could run pretty fast on land.

Link chanced a fast look behind him and his eyes got wide. Ruto was gaining on him! (Dang! Ruto's fast!) Link was trying to think of a plan, he had three.

Plan A, turn around and accept his fate as her husband. (Highly unlikely.)

Plan B, turn around and make Ruto the new pedestal of time. Link knows he can't do that, Ruto is the sage of the water temple after all.

Plan C, hide. Hiding is good, Link thought.

As he was running Link saw a side alley coming up, and he dove into it. He quickly put on the cloak he had bought and the Gerudo mask.

Ruto would not be able to see his body because of the cloak and his face was hidden behind the mask.

As long as she didn't see Navi or hear Link's voice, he was safe. Link motioned for Navi to get inside the cloak and after watching Ruto zoom past his hiding place.

He sighed in relief and began to walk to the inn, ignoring the strange tingling he felt on his body.

He paid no attention to the tingling, as he was too distracted trying to get as far away from the crazy fish lady as he could. He heard Navi tell him, "I think we lost her

. That was fast thinking Link!" Right after Navi said that Ruto appeared at the end of the road. What's worse is that she was looking right at Link.

Link fought the strong urge to punch the fairy and slowly turned around and began to walk back the way he came.

He was trying not to run away, that would only make him stick out more. It didn't matter though, a split second later Link heard fish feet on the dirt road behind him.

Ruto yelled, "Link!" The Zora leaped through the air and knocked Link to the ground. Link fell on Navi by default, (Don't worry she's fine.) he then heard Navi saying some words that are better off un-spoken.

"I found you silly! Now we can get married tonight under the moonlight!" Ruto said dreamily. With that Ruto took off the cowl of the cloak revealing…

A Gerudo? Ruto seeing this clearly wasn't Link (That's what she thinks.) helped up the dazed and confused Gerudo. "I'm so sorry! I thought you were the future father of my children." Ruto said. (Holy Crap… She really IS crazy!)

The Gerudo began to look herself over and about fainted. Ruto apologized again and ran off looking for 'her Link.' Navi flew out of the cloak's sleeves and looked at Ruto who was now at least a hundred yards away.

"Wow! She didn't even recognize you Link! That mask was useful after all." Navi finished and turned around to chew Link out for falling on her wings.

Navi saw the Gerudo standing in the cloak link had bought, with the hilt of the master sword sticking out from the back, and Navi fell out of the air unconcious.

Link bent down and picked up his, I mean her fairy.

Navi woke up a second later saying, "ughh what a weird dream.I

I dreamed you were a Gerudo Link! Crazy right?" She looked and saw Gerudo Link staring at her, obviously panicked by this turn of events.

"Oh… Crap…" Said Navi as she flew around Link, looking Link's new body over. A fact that made him uncomfortable.

"I told you that guy was shady! You never listen though!" Navi sighed and said, "OK… we need to get the mask salesmen to change you ba

ck. Hurry up or he'll leave!" Link was listening now though as he ran as fast as he could back to where the mask stand was.

When Link and Navi got there the stand and the mask salesman were gone. There was a note however. Link picked it up and read it aloud, his female voice shocking him.

"Do not worry Link. It isn't permanent, you can change back, but I think it might be more fun if you figure it out for yourself.

Good luck, and enjoy the mask!" Signed M.S. Link crumpled up the paper and threw it down. Navi was the first the break the silence between them.

"Well… At least you won't have any trouble from Ruto for a while…" Navi was obviously trying to cheer him up.

"Well we can't do anything right now, we should go to the inn and begin our new adventure tomorrow." Navi said

. Link slowly trudged back to the inn, passing Ruto who didn't pay any attention to Link in his new body.

Navi was right, Ruto had no interest in a passing gerudo.

Link paid for his/her room and spent a good five minutes staring at himself, I mean herself in the mirror.

Link was Gerudo alright, long red hair with a red jewel holding it in a ponytail, big eyes, slim agile body, and traditional Gerudo clothes.

Link's were a green color with poofy white pants though. Before going to bed Navi told Link, "maybe Nabooru can help, she's a gerudo and a sage afterall."

Link just sighed, with that he blew out the lamp's flame and tried to get some sleep.


End file.
